In a blink of an eye
by Forever.young.and.faithful
Summary: Lizzie's life is always changing ever since red had came into it but one event will change everything. Lizzie gets kidnapped red has to save her before it's to late F/D
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the blacklist, but that doesn't mean I I'm not allowed to have some fun the the characters.

They say that your life can change in a blink of a eye. I never believed it. Well that is until I meet Raymond Reddington and that is exactly what had happen. My life went from simple to complete chaos in a madder of hours. On my first day of being a FBI profiler I went from being that simple wife in the little brownstone in D.C to being the only one who works with Reddington the only he let's work with him.

Weeks later and after many cases. Reddington or red as he prefers people call him and I had become makeshift partners.  
My life had changed dramatically but not as nearly much as it is about to.

I woke up and had a strange feeling. I never get those unless something bad is about to happen. When I get that feeing I just want to go back to sleep and not go to work or do anything because nine times out of ten something bad is going to happen. That's how I feel right now lying in my bed and wishing to just skip to tomorrow. I know I can't do that I have to get to work. Get to the post office.  
"Ugg" I groan  
" well look who's up" said Tom my husband " I was just coming to see if you were alive"  
He laughed  
Somehow I didn't find that comment funny. Maybe it's the gut feeling I still have but It did not strike me as a funny joke.  
" Lizzie don't you have to work today cause it's almost 8:45 don't you have to be there at like 9:30" said tom  
"What! Its 8:45 I have to be there at 9:00 tom you know that." I jumped up and rushed to my closet. I grabbed my red ruffle top and a black blazer with black pants and ran to the bathroom.

" damn it" I cursed under my breath as I stubbed my toe.  
" you ok in there Liz" said tom through the door  
" ya I'm fine" I said plainly  
" look I'm sorry I didn't get you up earlier I truly didn't think you had to be there til nine today"  
" it's ok tom" I said as I opened the door and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.  
I looked to the clock and saw it was five to nine.  
" I'll see you tonight tom. I love you" I said as I rushed to the door just as I was turning the door knob I heard  
" Lizzie wait. Did you forget to brush your hair?"  
" crap" just then tom pulled out a brush " what would I do without you"  
" you'd go crazy" I heard as I got in my car and drove off.

By the time I got to the PO it was 9:30  
I swiped my card and got in the lift . I thought of the last time I was late and in here everything had changed once again. Lucky things have almost gone back to normal. We're still chasing blacklisters but red won't come into the blacksite. He says because he still dosent trust that the mole is truly gone but I think there might be a more personally reasoning to it. As I stepped off the lift I almost ran over Meera. We had become somewhat friends in all of this mess since Anslo.

" wow Liz get up late much"

" ya you could say that"

"Well good luck with cooper he was already yellin 'where is Agent Keen' five minutes into the morning briefing"

" great can this day get any worse"

"Hey never say that in a black site cause when you do they always get ten times worse"

"Agent Keen" boomed AD Cooper

"Like I said never say that in this place"

" thanks a lot Meera it's always a pleaser" I said sarcastically

"Your very welcome Lizzie" teased Meera

I walked away from Meera towards AD Coopers office  
"Great of you to join us Agent Keen" said Cooper

"Yes sir I'm sorry I over slept"

"Yes we'll reddington has made contact and he wants to see you"

"Ok I will see him now"

I walked out of Coopers office with a piece of paper with some random address I had use to see Reddington. It's always the same some random place in D.C it varies from parks to restaurants.

I walked out to the parking garage to my car seeing a black van that was next to my car on my side. It felt strange. It did not seem right. So I looked in my purse pretending to have forgot something and turn around and walked back in to the PO. I walked up to meera's desk.  
"Wow that was the fastest contact Visit with reddington ever" Meera joked  
" I never left there was a strange van parked next to my car "  
Meera's demeanor changed "ok let's check the tapes"  
She went on to her computer and pulled up the security tapes up  
"Ah look it's just a IT guy's truck some new guy it looks like. Nothing to be worried about but you where right to come back in never chance it."  
"Ya I guess so" I said I still was uneasy about it.  
" you better go before Cooper comes and sees you"  
" see you later "

I walked off back to my car I got in and drove off half way to the contact site. I saw three black cars swarm around mine.  
"Oh crap" I said as they drove me off the road. The last thing I saw was three figures. One putting a bag around my head and the other two shoving me into the trunk of a car. Then it all went black.

Aram was just sitting at his desk thinking about what to make for dinner when he got off of work in 30 minutes when a ding knock him out of his thoughts.  
"What the" he whispered His computer has gotten a direct email from a unknown source.

When he opened it he wished he hadn't On his screen was a note with a picture link. He opened the picture and there was Agent Keen looking vary beat up and bloody he then read the note it said

Get me 5,000,000 and all the info on reddington and bring me the man that calls himself tom keen or else dear Lizzie here will suffer. You FBI have 36 hours.  
"Oh god. AGENT COOPER WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM"

so its my first fanfic review comment criticize enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

4 hours earlier to Aram getting the message

I was just coming back into conciseness when I over heard voices. The closer I listened the more scared I became.  
"Dude do you realize we were hired to kidnapped a FBI Agent"

"Ya I know sweet right. The boss say she is real important. Something to do with a color or something"

"She's hot"

"You think we could have a little fun"

"Not if you want to keep you dick" said a new voice

"Shilts"

"Yo dude where have you been"

"Busy. Now I see you have ruffed her up a bit. Yes? Ok good now we take a picture of her with our demands attached as a note on a coded email. Send it to this address."

"Ok boss"

"Boys don't screw it up. Cause I'm working for someone way higher then I usually do and if I screw it up I'm dead. Got it"

"Yes shilts"

"Get to work"

I heard a door open then slam shut.

"Man he is just a..."

"Shhh you idiot"

"So what shilts' guy want?"

"Looks like a lot of money and some info on a reddington and a guy delivered to them"

"What's this guys name"

"Uhh...Tom Keen"

I couldn't hold back the gasp that came out of me. My eyes shot open. These guys where hideous but had a lot of muscle to them. I was definitely scared.

"What did you hear"

"I...I..um..h..heard my husbands n..name and the m..money. That's a..all I s..s...swear" I shuddered

The gave me dirty looks but went back to work. One at a computer the other fiddling with a camera. How am I going to get out of here.

5 hours later

"Aram can you trace the email" said Meera

"No it won't work I keep trying but each time it pins to some other random tower"

"Aram we need to find her in 29 hours or she will most likely be dead" said AD Cooper

"I know, I know that but this is impossible. We need to have something more. Another contact"

"Oh no" said Meera

"What! No you did not just say Oh No we never say 'oh no' here cause oh no's lead to more and all trouble leads to well...we all know what happen last time" said Agent Resslar "so what the Oh No for"

"Has anyone heard from reddington" said Meera

"ya that is a Oh no Moment" said Aram

20 minutes before

Reddington was sitting on the sofa in his hotel room that he was staying in for that night thinking about Lizzie and why she didn't show at there meeting today. She had never missed a meeting well at least not without calling to tell him she can't make it. The call had never come. He was getting worried.

"I'll just call her my self" he whisper to himself

He pulled out him phone and pressed number four. One was voicemail, two was Mr. Kaplan and three was Dembe. Red chuckled to him self think of the conversation he had had with Lizzie about speed dials.

The sound of Lizzie's voicemail shocked him back to the present.

'She never misses a call. FBI agents never miss a call unless they can't get to the pho...'

Red shot up and called out to dembe to get the car and to speed over to the PO. The second red was in the car he had Mr. Kaplan on the phone. He was sure that she was in danger. Missing, kidnaped one of the two. Dembe slowed and red looked up to see they were there already.

Red shot out of the car. He was angry. Angry at himself that he let harm come to his little girl.  
"Where is she" red shouted

"We'll speak of the devil" muttered Resslar " we were just talking about you red"

"Reddington we don't have any information. All we know is that she was taken and demands have been made" said Cooper ignoring Resslar and jumping right into the question red had asked

"What demands" red said more calmly.

Red would do anything to get his daughter back but he also knew that acting brash like this would cause suspicion and no one can know the actual relation he has to Lizzie. It will only cause greater harm.

"They want 5,000,000 and your file of information and Tom Keen."  
The money was know problem and he could care less about Tom Keen. The thing that worries him is that they want his file not himself. So that means there is something of great importance in that file.

"Let me see my file"

Red saw Agent Malik hand him a big blue file. He turned to leave.

"Whoa where do you think your going" said AD Cooper

"I'm going to go sit and read my file if that alright with you Agent"

Red turned around and started to walk off. That was until Aram's computer jingled again

"They have made contact again" shouted Aram

Red abruptly stopped and turned around to see Aram put the video that had apparently made its way here from Lizzie's kidnappers up on the big screen in the war room.

What Red saw was the worst thing he will ever see in his whole life.

On the screen was a pasted out Lizzie with a guy holding a gun to her head, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was Lizzie was not alone she had Russell Stevens standing right next to her with a deadly looking smile on his face.

N€~€~€~€~€~€~€~€~€~€~€~€~€~€

So there is know confusion this new guy is someone from reds past and let's just say red had done something horrible to him and Russell is just about 100% positive that Lizzie is reds daughter


	3. Chapter 3

I had know idea what happened. The last thing I remembered was the men taking a photo. I had said something and one of them kicked me in the back of the head and I was out cold.

Now I'm sitting? Why am I sitting. Then my head had metal to it. I felt cold it felt good a against her throbbing head it would have felt even better if she didn't know it's a gun.

'Ok. Calm down they don't know you are awake, use that. I have to pretend to be asleep cause they won't do anything right?' I thought  
Then then man with the gun said "ah Russell good to see you face to face finally"  
It was that shilts man. I couldn't hear the other goons they must have left.  
"Yes it's a pleasure. Have the lose ends been tied up?" Asked Russell

"Indeed. They have been dealt with. I'm not sad to see them gone. They we're complete idiots anyway"

They way he said that made me think the goons had been killed.

"Good now this lady hasn't given you any problem has she"

"No she's been out most of the time"

"Good"

"May I ask why you went through all this Sir. I mean you kidnapped an FBI Agent. She doesn't she that important. They haven't made contact yet so she can't be that special"

"On the contrarily she is very important. I don't think I ever told you what happened to my family. My daughter especially..."

He stop abruptly because I coughed.

'Damn it' I thought

"Ah she is awake let's start the tape"

There was shuffling. I tried to seem asleep but it wasn't fooling them no more.  
I heard a click then silence. I don't like how this is going.

All of a sudden the Russell guy was talking.

"Ah I'm sure by now the FBI have gotten to you Red and told you the little situation poor Lizzie here is in. So I'm just going to speak to you. So Red as you see I have Lizzie here and you see that she is not looking to well. Very beat up. I also know that you are thinking right now of the last time I saw you. I said I would get you back the same way you had ruined my life. Look who is here with me your dear Lizzie. I bet you can tell what's going to happen unless I get you. Oh and Red I know who exactly Lizzie is. You have 24 hours until Lizzie disappears for good."

At the end of that I opened my eyes and looked right to the camera. I hoped I didn't look as scared as I was inside because I was terrified But also confused.

Who does he think I am?

Back at the PO the team had seen the footage

Red was beyond mad. Russell is dead as soon as Red can get to him he is dead.  
"What now" said Meera

"Can you trace that Aram" said AD Cooper

"I can try"

Aram was clicking away on his computer, but Red knew that they wouldn't be able to trace it but he knew who could. Red turned around and walked out of the war room, strait to is car. He told Dembe to go right to Mr. Kaplan.

"I will find you Lizzie. I will always find you" Whispered Red

Back in the war room

"Damn" said Aram

"What" said Cooper

"There using the same tech as they did for the photo. I can't trace it. Red do you know anyone who cou...where's Red?"

"He is right her..or was right here" said Agent Ressler realizing Red was gone.

"Oh really I can see that. Damn he took the file too." Said a mad Meera

"Now what Reddington has the file on himself. There had to be something in there that the men that took Keen wanted and Red knew that. Damn why did you give him it Malik" caused ressler

AD Copper could see that temper were rising so heintervened.

"Ok Malik I need you to head to the Keen residence. Get everything you can from the husband. Ressler I need you to see who was the last person to see Agent Keen, where she got taken all of it"

"Yes Sir" grumbled Agent Ressler and Malik as they turn and walked off they both rolled there eyes

"Aram I need you to try your damn hardest to narrow the search. Find everything you can. Try to ID the men in the video and get me something from that video."

"Yes Sir"

Copper went to his office and made a call

"We have a problem."

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

When they had finish the video and apparently sending it to the FBI. Russell came over to me.

"Hello there. Do you need anything,"

'I could use some water...and Advil' I thought but just decided to say water

"Ill get that right away"

As he walk off I thought about what this man had said. Who the hell _am _I and how the hell does he know the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

I was scared, but yet I was still calm which was weird at least for me. After Russell had gotten me water he walk right out the door and left. Shilts was at the computer not paying me any attention. What they all didn't know was the rope that held me down was getting weak and I could easily ripe it, to free my hands. All I had to do was wait for the time I could jerk my hand apart. It would cause to much commotion if I did it right now, shilts would see.  
"Well girly the FBI or Red haven't made contact and you have only 13 hours til you disappear forever" said shilts  
What how have they not made contact. There have to be a reason for them not to right. Some detail there waiting on! Where did the time go? I have over a day last I thought.  
"Awe someone getting worried. We won't kill you. Well at least I don't think so not at this point we aren't"  
'I need to get out of here like right now. They are going to get nervous and jump the time. It's a classic hostage profile. If I can just get the little disk right there next to his foot and for him to go to sleep.' I think  
Shilts then got a phone call.  
"Ok I'll be right there honey. Yes I'm sure. Tell my friend I'll be there in a little awhile."  
He got off the phone and started to pack up his things.  
"Ok I have to go my wife is freaking out. Be good no funny business. Ok"  
I looked at him with a look that said 'really we're can I go'  
"Alright I will be back"  
He walked off through the door. My prayers have been answered. This is my chance. I have to take it or I'm as good as dead. He can't live to far away right? 15 minutes for travel, another 20 at his house. I have 35-40 minutes at the most to get away. It's now or never.  
I grabbed the disk with my feet to use as a makeshift weapon. I jerked my arms apart. They didn't come apart, but I probably dislocated my shoulder. I tried again and again and on the forth try they came apart. The adrenaline was blocking the pain which I was thankful for. I got up and ran to the door, put my ear to it and listened. Nothing. I slowing opened the door. I was then blinded by the sun. The door went outside. I was shocked that they were that dumb. I started running. I was in a city I couldn't tell if it was DC though. By the time I got a good 5 blocks away I looked at my self. I was bloody, my head was throbbing, but my clothes were still intact some minor rips and blood stains but otherwise fine. I knew then that I had to find someone to help me. I looked behind me and saw a black car. I ran down the ally between the two buildings and when I reached the other side I saw I was in Baltimore, Maryland. I recognized the street as part of downtown. Of all places to be this was the worst. I ran down the next block and disappeared into the setting sun. Hopping to get away as fast as possible.

6 hours before

Red was in the hotel room that Mr. Kaplan had set up as a little tech room. It has everything he needs to find Lizzie. There was three computers monitors that he was looking at but not paying any attention to. Red was in deep thought. He was thinking of all of the possibilities that he could do to find Lizzie. Tracking the email was a dead end, it traced to an elderly women's computer in New York. It obviously did not come from there. Then red thought that even through it was next to impossible to find and trace Russell, but the other man holding the gun to Lizzie's head was possible.  
"We need to ID the other man in the video." Said Red abruptly  
"Yes good thought Red" said Mr. Kaplan  
Not a minute later they had found him in the system.  
"It seems his name is Michel Shilts. He lives in Baltimore, Maryland, With his wife. The wife has some kind of mental disorder. We can get you to his house Red and then I'll be there to clean up whatever is left." Mr. Kaplan handed Dembe a slip of paper." Alright here is his address, Red Dembe will accompany you." Said Mr. Kaplan  
On any other day he would have found the comment about him needing her to clean up the sure mess that Red knew he was going to make funny, but not today. Red walked out of the dingy hotel room and got into the car. After awhile Red just looked out the window. Soon DC disappeared into the distance.

In the meantime at the PO

"Ok we have no info from the husband. He just started to freak out when I told him she was gone. It was obvious that he was oblivious fact that Agent Keen was gone" said Meera  
Meera was getting a little discouraged and mad that they had nothing about Liz's kidnapping.  
The whole team was in the war room get briefed on the new info. It was a very short meeting to say the least. They had found very little. It was like Agent Keen had just vanished.  
"I found her car in a ditch." Yelled Ressler as he came into the war room.  
"And?" Asked AD Copper  
"Nothing. Just some blood on the steering wheel. It looked like she was run off the road, but that's just about it. Otherwise I have nothing"  
"Come on people we need more information than this. I am sure that Reddington has twice as much information as we do on this already"  
"Ah. I'm sure your right" said Aram  
"Why do you say that" Meera questioned  
"cause reddington just left DC and is heading north" said Aram

review please tell me what you'll think:)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I have been crazy busy my mom was sick so I had to take care of her then I caught what she had. Then school happen. It was not a good end of February. Now I have the next chapter but I've been a little sad with the feedback I have been getting those of you who have said things I really appreciate it and I hope to get back to you soon. I really want more feedback from you people. I write this all for you who want and love the blacklist as much as I do so please. Write me a review one word works just to tell me you all love this because I just don't know. I might update later tonight or tomorrow morning base on what I get back from you peps. Was anyone else mad that the show was postponed again. I also want to know if you want some more Resslar action. Maybe in his pov and if u want me to boot out tom because we all know he is full of crap and maybe just maybe put resslar in to comfort Lizzie when she returns to him and the might just end up together we will see. Want do you think, let me know

Forever young and faithful


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok where are we on tracking Red said Aram

Everyone was on edge. There was little time left to save Keen. The only solid lead they had was tracking Red. At that moment very everyone was very happy that they had put another chip in his neck. Meera wasn't looking at the screen see was staring in to space trying to think of any reason that red would ever go to Baltimore. Then it finally clicked.

"Ah ha" said Meera

"What did you find" said Ressler

"Not find, but remember"

"And what would that would be"

"I remember in the first meeting Liz had with Red he had made a comment on her getting rid of her highlights. He then said that is was a lot less Baltimore. It's the only thing I remember of them with ant reference of Baltimore. I know its not a lot to go on, but I remembered him saying that in the recording of that first meeting that I had watched shortly after being placed here by Diane. Lizzie look very uncomfortable after that comment. It's not good but it's something" mere said sadly  
"No its great its the only thing we have conecting Red, Lizzie and, Baltimore. Great job people start packing up" Cooper abruptly stopped talking "Didn't Keen live in Baltimore at one time"

"Yes she did. She talked about it one time. Said it was the only place she ever lived in that was both the best and worst city she lived in. What ever that means" said Meera

"Pull up her file see if anything ever went down there connecting her also" said cooper

"I'm on it" said Aram

Ok there we go people we have a good lead. A solid lead. Lets get to Baltimore" said Cooper as he clapped his hand together and started making plans to have a base camp set up for us in the city. The only thing that was heard was the shuffling of papers and feet as the team started to pack up to go to Baltimore. No one even saw the figure in the back of the room slowing disappearing into the blackness.

$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$

At the same moment

Red had just arrive in front the house of man that took Lizzie. He knew that she wasn't going to be there they weren't that stupid, but he knew that he was going to find her somewhere in this damned city. As red approached the door he saw a women peeking through the blinds. The second after he knock she opened the door.

"Can I help you" she said

"Yes I'm looking for your husband. I'm one of his high school besties and I was I town and I thought I'd look him up and surprise him."

"Oh how nice I will call him now" she said as she motioned for him to come in

As red walked in what he saw really surprised him. The house was very expansively done up. Very close to reds taste. He heard the conversation take place in the other room. It sounded very short and to the point. Soon the women came back

"He should be here in about 20 minutes. I don't think I told you my name I'm Christie, christie shilts."

"Nice to meet you I'm Raymond"

"Nice to meet you too. Would you like some tea"

"No thank you I'll just wait here for him"

'No I don't want any tea what I want is it find Lizzie' red thought

A little while later

"Hunny I'm home" said the man

"Ah good timing shilts. I was starting to think you baled on me" said red

"Where is she"red said as he pushed him against his door

"Ok I'm done with you people. I'll give you the address ok I'm done with people come to me and now my wife. Done just plain done"

He pulled out a paper with an address on it and gave it to red it seem fishy but it was an address finally.

Red walk out and got in the car, gave Dembe the address and they drove off.

20 minutes later

"She not here red. Not anymore. She was though. That means she escaped. Come now we will follow the best plan. She has friends here right" Dembe said to red who was getting angry

Red just nodded his head

"Who is closest"

"Mary"

"Ok off to Mary's"

Dembe put red in the car and drove the fastest and easiest way to Mary's house

Two hour later

'I've been running around forever' I thought

All I have to do is get to Mary's house she can get me to a phone I can call red or tom...wait they wanted tom why the hell did they want my husband. Again I was questioning my husband. I was just turning the corner when a big SUV swerved right in front of me.

"Ah lizzie back in town I see. We told you never to come back, so when one of our people told us he saw you run pass his window. We just had to come and check it out. Because you see you and you cop friends awhile back. Put me in jail right before our major deal that was going down. A deal I thought Sarah Beth had her heart set out for, but as it turns out that Sarah Beth was you. A Cop." Said the man who pulled a gun out

"Terence look I didn't come here on my free will I was kidnapped and brought here" I said convincingly

" phmmm well you do look a little beat up don't you" terence said looking me over

"Please just let me get to Mary's house and call..." Crap I can't tell them I'm now FBI

"Call who darling" said Terence sickeningly

"My husband"

"Awe little Lizzie has gotten married in our absence"

"Please let me call him" I begged

I didn't know what was going to happen. They all were crazy and I betrayed them. I was surprised they didn't hunt me down and kill me. The gang they belonged to were all nut jobs.

"Let's see we were told by someone to leave you alone or else they'd kill us all, but when a opportunity like this happens. It's like a gift from the gods how could we say no." With that he lunged from me

for reasons unknown to me I whimpered reds name and that made them all stop where they were standing.

"What did you say" Terence screamed at me

"I said red" I shot back at them

They all look at each other then ran to there SUV and took off. What did I say to make them scared I said a color, at least that what it would mean to them. Unless... Red

"Reymond reddington what did you do now" I said as I stood up

"It very complicated"

I know that voice "Red?" I turned around and I saw...


End file.
